Days of Illness
by Saphir-Rose
Summary: There are days when moveing isn't the most inportant thing, this day is one of those. For Renahhchen


A/N This fic was written purely for Renahh chen, as the other part of my thanks to her for writing such fantastic Umineko Fanfiction ( and makeing me like the pairing Ronove Battler, ( even though I still prefer the pairing Ronove/Virgilia) and thus I present this little Ronove Battler Fluufy one shot, I hope you all enjoy  
>_<p>

Ronove normally, was the perfect butler and as such was normally up much earlier than the other inhabitants of Purgatorio, making his own breakfast, long before the witches and the other furniture were even up.

However as the phrase normally has been used and thus it can be deducted that this morning the normal routine as has been described above was not in practice this morning- such deduction is possible for the author.

The difference this morning was that Ronove, with his alarm blaring, digging into his already pounding skull, he quickly hit his alarm clock- smashing the button and stopping the alarm from working again, he turned over in his bed, not seeing the time nor caring thathis shirt sticking to him with sweat.

This day Ronove the 27th noble of hell, the Earl of linguistics himself had fallen ill with the flu.

Battler was sitting across from Beatrice, waiting for their game to start again. The tables besides their chairs empty as well as the air beside them both. The room was filled with strange silence that was made all the more noticeable from the absence of breakfast to distract oneself from it.

That was till the silence was shattered by the appearance of the 2nd youngest sister of Purgatory, Beelzebubmade her appearance flinging herself head first at Battler, tears pouring out of her eyes as she cried.

"My my, what ever is the problem Beelzebub?" Beatrice leant forward in her chair, grinning brightly as the surprised face Battler wore.

"My wife's been kidnapped, there'd be no other reason for Ronove to not make me food!"

"huh? Ronove's not your wife Beelzebub..." Battler still confused petting the girl whom was crying heavily into his shirt- making it rather easy to forget that she was actually a horrible person whom had killed members of his family, and was a little too stabby happy.

"I'm gonna die without his food! Someone's gotta find him! Wifey !" there was no stopping Beelzebub's panic. She'd never once woke up to not be provided with food before and thus she was absolutely starving and it- her stomach was so hungry it was going to rip apart from her and eat her wasn't it? Beelzebub gnawedon her arm lightly, hiccup's escaping through her bite of arm.

" Battler, he's properly just being lazy go look in his room for him," Beatrice held out a single hand, Beelzebub jumping from the human's chest to the witches plentiful bosom, tears still clearly in her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, you're too lazy to do it obviously... "Battler sighed and stood up, butter flies taking him to the corridor outside Ronove's room.

The room's door didn't look too extravagant, not that anyone's door besides Beatrice, Lambdadelta and Bernkastel's did. But it was strange to see the small golden plaque that was engraved with a strange shape the letters R O N O V E encircling the shape that Battler likened to a gate on its side. There didn't appear to be any damage to the door, knowing of Ronove's strength he knew that if he had been kidnapped that there would be some form of damage to the door.

Then again maybe he'd been teleported out; Gaap could do that couldn't she?

"Ronove, I'm coming in alright" Battler pushed open the door sticking his head around it to look inside the room.

He didn't expect the sight before him- Ronove curled up on his side, the blankets pulled tightly around him, his feet poking through at the bottom of the blanket. Battler could see the sweat shining on his forehead. "Are you alright there Ronove?"

Ronove only vaguely heard a concerned voice break through the pain in his head, " I'm alright... I'll be... okay" damn his head really hurt, just moving his head slightly had echoed through his brain. "Argh... "

Battler took a step forward, resting a hand on Ronove's forehead. " Whoa Ronove you've got a hell of a temperature!" he really was burning up; it was no wonder he hadn't got up. "Here let me get you a cloth or something... "

Ronove was actually rather young for a demon, no more than a single millennium he was technically about the same age as his current master really, and this meant that when he became ill, on the rare occasions such things happened, he tended to revert to his demonic age; which is approximately about 10-12 years old, thus it wouldn't have been a surprised to someone like Gaap that he reached out a hand and grabbed Battler's Jacket. "It's ... rather bad ...Buer..."

Battler found himself smiling at the action, taking Ronove's hand in his own and gently placed it on the bed, "I won't be a minute I promise Ronove, alright... "however Battler hadn't got one step from the bed when the hand darted out again and grabbed onto his clothing.

" Please..." he... was so different to his usual self that Battler could help but smile, and he was acting so much like Ange did when she got particularly sick that Battler took a seat on the edge of the bed, leaning against the wall, running his fingers through Ronove's hair in a comforting manner.

Ronove half woke up from his fever in deuced stupor looking up slightly to see Battler asleep against the wall, one hand still in his own hair. Ronove himself smiled and rested his head on Battler's leg falling back to sleep quickly.

Gaap had been sent to find Ronove the second she'd arrived to bug her lovely little sister figure Riche. Gaap hadn't expected to find Ronove in his room let alone in the position he was in, there was a cloth on the table side, along with a glass of water and most surprisingly, Ronove still asleep.

However the most surprising thing- even though Gaap was sure that she'd never actually seen Ronove asleep due to him always waking up before her and had come to the conclusion that he didn't sleep and that's why his moustache was always immaculate because that's what he spend his time doing at night- No the most surprising thing was that Battler has somehow ended up curled under the covers too, holding Ronove against his chest and was lightly strokinghis hair.

"Bwahahahahah! Get in there Ronove! Didn't think you had it in you!" Gaap was doubled over with laughter as her yells woke up Battler, whom sat up but was careful to not wake Ronove and seemed – to Gaap at least- glad that Ronove had made himself comfortable on his Lap.

"Huh why areyou so loud?"

"because It's hilarious that's why, what's going on here anyway?"

Battler looked down at his hand that was on Ronove's shoulder, "He's ill, so I thought I'd keep him company" Gaap grinned.

"That's soo cute you know that,"

Battler however wasn't really listening to Gaap and his mind was more on what Ronove had said to him while in a fever induced haze. "Who's Buer, and well I know you're going to call him a demon and thus really he isn't anywhere but where is he?"

Gaap Raised an eyebrow, " You're really something you know that, still trying to deny demon's then ask where one of the greatest elders are."

" Ronove was asking after him... that's all, seemed as though he ..."

"Was asking for him?" Gaap smiled down at her little Rono (never mind that he was older she was the big sister type and thus he was little so there) " he probably was, Buer's ... like ... well surrogate father I think that's the human term? But ... that's as close as we get to a father, so ... anyway I digress Buer's the one who taught Ronove almost everything he knows."

"Ha, that true..." Battler found himself slightly disappointed for some reason.

But Gaap continued anyway ignored Battler's expression, "yeah though most people say he was in love with Buer and that's why Buer made all that distance, it's been a long time though..."

Ronove awoke from his fever fully, seeing the now late night sky through the open window, and saw the other inhabits of his room, Beelzebub was lying on the end of his bed, one of his socks in her mouth- well that was now completely un-wearable , she'd probably been worrying at it all day, and he'd hear her complain about how dreadful it tasted as if it were his fault she'd decided to eat it.  
>Beatrice had a book on the floor beside her; maybe she had decided to read to him? More likely she had gottenboard waiting for him to get better and had fallen asleep while reading.<p>

He'd expected Gaap to end up in his room somehow- though it was a surprised he hadn't woken up in her breasts as was more often the case, but instead she was sleeping on his bed beside him, her back against his.

And as if this hadn't made his bed a tight enough squeeze as it was, he realised that he himself had been asleep on Battler's chest and the comforting weight around his waist wasn't Gaap's leg as he'd thought but Battler's arm holding him in place gently.

" hmm, it seems I'm going to have to enjoy this while I can," he curled back into his covers a soft smile of his face as he fell asleep resting on Battler's chest listening to his heartbeat. "Milady is going to be furious pukuku"


End file.
